Episode 003 (Ares)
The Mysterious Coach Zhao Jinyun ( の , Nazo no Kantoku Chou Kinun) is the third episode of the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin anime. Summary Inakuni Raimon start their training for their first Football Frontier match against Minodouzan, but the way they are trained is very strange, leaving some members frustrated. After their days of training, they start their match against Kabeyama's Minodouzan. Will they be able to take down the wall? Plot The episode starts with everyone waking up and having breakfast. Afterwards, they are practicing at Raimon and coach informs them of their new trial - a chance to quailify in Football Frontier, while Anna and her gang are watching them. Anna decides to disband the club so they don't dishonor Raimon's heritage and name. After their practice, coach informs them of their next opponent, Minodouzan. He also tells them to defeat them, they will need to practice only their defense. Afterwards, the team is practicing defense, and coach comes with a mystery box and Hiura and Iwato win. They can skip training but they need to help coach with chores around school, Iwato is tasked with cleaning the walls and Hiura is tasked with watering almost everything around school and both struggled with their chores. The next day, Anna goes to coach to inform him of her decision to disband the club but coach tells her to see them for herself before deciding. Later that day, the team is practicing long passes and Kozoumaru is unnerved because they don't practice offense at all. The next day, Hiura and Iwato mastered their chores. Later that day, after meal, Asuto decides to talk with Kozoumaru and is able to bring him back to practice. Kozoumaru has a short flashback, he was a defender but wasn't good at it. One day, while he was practicing he witnessed a woman got her bag stolen. Kozoumaru tried to stop the snatcher but failed, however Gouenji Shuuya came and stopped the snatcher with his shoot. After seeing Gouenji's strong shoot and receiving advices from him, Kozoumaru decided to become a forward. Few days later, it's the match day between Raimon and Minodouzan. Raimon receives their new uniforms with their sponsor and Anna joins the team as a manager. Anna's first job is to take a picture of the team for Eleven Licenses. Soon afterwards, the match is beginning and Nosaka with Nishikage and Haizaki come to watch the match. It's also revealed that Kabeyama Heigorou was tasked to help Minodouzan as reinforcement committee member. Major events *Mikado Anna joins Inakuni Raimon as a manager. *The new Football Frontier set-up was explained. *Kozoumaru Sasuke was revealed to be a defender previously, but after meeting Gouenji, he switched to being a forward. *The Eleven Licenses were introduced to Inakuni Raimon, as they recently got a sponsor. *The match between Inakuni Raimon and Minodouzan starts. *Kabeyama was injured during practise, so he doesn't play. Debuts Characters *'Li Kobun' *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Ares debut, flashback) *'Miyasaka Ryou' (Ares debut, cameo) Teams *'Minodouzan' Proverb Norika Dinner tastes better when you eat it together! Trivia *Domon Asuka and Fubuki Shirou appear as the Eleven Playca before their actual debut in Ares no Tenbin series, along with Kidou Yuuto, Nosaka Yuuma, Orio Fuyuki, Amano Masamichi, Gouenji Shuuya and Nishikage Seiya. **Domon is the only one among these players that didn't make an actual appearance in Ares no Tenbin, and his card is the only one that never got a physical release by Takara Tomy. Errors *In the English dub's digital and DVD re-releases, this episode's opening and ending song are mistakenly left in Japanese. The closed captions for the digital versions, however, still use the dub lyrics. Navigation Category:Ares episodes